Between Royalty and Determination
by thealmightyneko
Summary: Fifty stories of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Each written in one sentence. /Based on a 50 Themes, One Sentence Challenge from 1sentenceorder.


**I wanted to exercise my writing and this is a challenge I found while digging around the internet for a while. It's from the _1sentenceorder_ livejournal. The challenge is to pick a pairing and write one-sentence stories about them using the listed themes from the chosen set. Of five sets, I randomly picked theme set Beta and went crazy with it.**

 **The sentences aren't exactly connected with each other but if it makes one whole picture to you, well I guess it could work like that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UCHIHA SASUKE and HARUNO SAKURA**

 **#1** **Walkin** **g  
** He was drawn to the irony of the woman with heavy fists who was light on her feet.

 **#2 Waltz** **  
**Sakura assumed that the Prince was not much for dancing but he had proven her wrong so many times that she just let him carry her on his wings as they moved on the dance floor.

 **#3 Wishes**  
"We've lost the people we love most but we have to move on now, Sasuke-kun."

 **#4 Wonder** _ **  
**_He's convinced her that he got his eyes from his mother which only left her curious of how beautiful she must have been.

 **#5 Worry** _ **  
**_Night fell and the swamp reeked of danger but Naruto told him Sakura could take care of herself.

 **#6 Whimsy** _ **  
**_As long as no one saw, he didn't mind the way she messed with his hair and styled it as he did when he was still thirteen.

 **#7 Waste/Wasteland** _ **  
**_When Danzo had taken over the village, Sasuke creeped in the dead of the night and took Sakura by the hand.

 **#8 Whiskey and rum** _ **  
**_"Put this on and wait for me while I heat you a cup of coffee," said Sasuke before he shut the door to his bedroom.

 **#9 War** _ **  
**_"She's just a friend, Sakura."

 **#10 Weddings** _ **  
**_The exchange of I do's was the last chapter; the honeymoon promised a sequel.

 **#11 Birthday  
** Sasuke growled quietly so as not to wake her as he flipped another overcooked pancake.

 **#12 Blessing** _ **  
**_The door opened and he watched her lips curve into a smile as she welcomed him home from yet another dead end mission.

 **#13 Bias  
** "He's a prodigy from Water Country," she said, continuing to tell him about her day with her new intern while he tried his best not to roll his eyes while she was looking.

 **#14 Burning _  
_**Even inches felt like miles when they were tangled in the sheets.

 **#15 Breathing _  
_**He felt something heavy literally lifted off of his chest and when he opened his eyes, he saw her soaked to the bone with her hands glowing pale green.

 **#16 Breaking  
** Naruto turned away from the door of their apartment as he heard voices both risen in anger and cracked with sadness.

 **#17 Belief**  
She was of Mars and he was of the moon.

 **#18 Balloon  
** The past wasn't something he didn't want to let go of—it was just something he had to hold on to.

 **#19 Balcony  
** Sakura asked for privacy but he was too captivated with the way her hair flew with the midnight breeze as her skin glowed like ivory under the moonlight.

 **#20 Bane  
** He kept on questioning her judgment and she was learning to think twice.

 **#21 Quiet  
** "Wait, you're not jealous of Kiba, are you?"

 **#22 Quirks  
** The way she consistently tucked and untucked her hair behind her ear was a dead giveaway of her apprehension.

 **#23 Question  
** Had he taken her with him years ago, would she still be standing by him or would she have died before now?

 **#24 Quarrel  
** Sakura set the plate and the utensils in front of him but she only steamed a serving of dim sum for herself.

 **#25 Quitting  
** "Those Uchiha elders are hopeless," she said through gritted teeth as she tossed all her belongings into one bag.

 **#26 Jump  
** He had taken her to heights she never dreamed of with no other choice but to embrace the altitude and fall into the gravity.

 **#27 Jester  
** _At least he has a sense of humor,_ thought Sakura while she climbed the electric posts to retrieve her books.

 **#28 Jousting  
** Sasuke was indecisive—was he asking her out to dinner as a woman or as a comrade?

 **#29 Jewel  
** Everyone noticed her hair but only a few ever admired her eyes.

 **#30 Just  
** He should have known better than to ignore the cravings of his pregnant wife who used to cook him dinner.

 **#31 Smirk  
** As smug as he was, Sakura knew she was going to lose this spar as well as control in bed tonight.

 **#32 Sorrow  
** Only Sasuke could see that the brightness in her smile cannot outshine the twinkle of the tears in her eyes.

 **#33 Stupidity  
** First dates were just as important as first impressions and Sakura couldn't believe she just wore to her date the same dress she wore when they first met.

 **#34 Serenade  
** She sat beside him and watched his fingers work against the keys, producing a melody he would only play for her.

 **#35 Sarcasm  
** "Do you _want_ to be my maid-of-honor, Kakashi-sensei?"

 **#36 Sordid  
** As a double agent, it wasn't hard for her to promise her client the immediate recover of his comrade while she slipped undetectable poison into the medicine.

 **#37 Soliloquy  
** He was not going to become his father.

 **#38 Sojourn  
** Sakura dreaded the wee hours of the morning when she felt him leave the bed and heard him dressing up.

 **#39 Share  
** The storm had trapped them both in its eye and for once they didn't mind each other's company, leaving their labels for the strong winds to carry away.

 **#40 Solitary  
** "I can get you out of here," she whispered through the steel bars but the rogue man inside wouldn't turn the slightest bit to look at her.

 **#41 Nowhere  
** They ran to a place where he wasn't wanted; where she wasn't a saint and; where no one could tell them this was not meant to be.

 **#42 Neutral  
** He was wanted—dead or alive—but Sasuke was a comrade and she was still human inside.

 **#43 Nuance  
** Dating the prince was harder than wearing a blindfold in the dark but it taught her to appreciate how he would inhale deeply whenever she walked into the room.

 **#44 Near  
** He'd broken three of his opponent's ribs and his tailbone but a week after their battle, he found the man was lifting three sacks of rice on his shoulder again.

 **#45 Natural  
** Despite his teammates' warnings, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder and watch Sakura test the temperature of the lake water with her toes.

 **#46 Horizon  
** Sakura knew that though Sasuke's pride was boundless, the sun had to set some time so she left the front door open for when he returned.

 **#47 Valiant  
** She tried not to laugh as she watched him use rags for an armor against the power of boiling oil and uncooked meat loaf.

 **#48 Virtuous  
** To be known as one of the world's best healers also meant being known as one of the most dangerous shinobi alive.

 **#49 Victory  
** "I do."

 **#50 Defeat  
** Arguing with her usually lasted for hours if not for days but he realized letting go of the rope was so much easier than pulling it from her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the quick read! Favorite and tell me which one you loved most! I'm hoping to do something like this for my other favored pairings like ItaSaku and DeiSaku. I've got a personal challenge in mind for KakaSaku.**

 **Under the Heir will be up in a few days while I'm still working on that BoruSara fanfic. DeiSaku fans, tune in to Untitled too! See you! Lots of love!**


End file.
